


for all those who came

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Time Loop AU, check the warnings this is not gonna be happy or cute, everybody dies au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: The minutes start to blend together as Yuuri stares at the growing puddle of blood by his feet. This can’t be happening.But it is.He screams.





	1. Prologue Side A & B

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is not gonna be a happy, fluffy, or cute fic. at all. this is gonna be dark, probably edgy, and not for the faint of heart. please be warned for graphic depictions of violence and major character death for later chapters.

**Prologue: Side A**

Time starts to move slowly and quickly once you’re dead, especially once you’ve been dead for a couple hundred years or so.

Lyra has been dead for so long that she’s forgotten what her last name is. She thinks it started with an A, or maybe it was an M -- wait, it was actually a P, wasn’t it? She doesn’t know. The memories are fuzzy.

She remembers faces, and can see them hanging on the walls. Five perfect family portraits, all of them one-hundred years apart.

The first one is from 1515, that’s the year she was born. She sees herself as an infant, swaddled in her mother’s arms.

Pathetic.

Lyra clenches her arms -- so pale, even in death -- and her gray eyes focus on nothing. “Are they coming?”

From somewhere behind her, a quiet voice murmurs, “Yes, mistress.”

“Do make sure they get here,” she says, voice barely above a whisper. “I want them here. All of them.”

“Yes, mistress.”

They do not say another word.

**Prologue: Side B**

Suspended.

Katsuki Yuuri has never felt this way in his dreams before.

Usually they’re normal, with the odd image of dancing katsudon bowls thrown in every now and again. He’s never had what you might call a prophetic dream.

But this one -- the one with the black-furred dog with crimson red eyes staring at him from atop a hill -- has been happening for days now. And now, he can’t help but feel like it’s telling him something, whispering to him.

His feet are on the ground now. He’s surrounded by his friends -- Phichit, Chris, Guang Hong, Leo, Yuri, Otabek, JJ, but --

Viktor. Where is Viktor?

The minutes start to blend together as Yuuri stares at the growing puddle of blood by his feet.  _ This can’t be happening. _

But it is.

He screams.

The words that come to him after that are muffled slightly -- “Yuuri? Yuuri, dear, are you alright?” -- and it’s Viktor, stirring from sleep beside him to put a hand on his shoulder. The gold on his ring finger shines faintly in the moonlight that shimmers through the parted blinds.

“Yes -- yes, Viktor, I’m fine,” Yuuri says, so softly he almost misses it.

He puts his head back on the pillow but does not go to sleep.


	2. they send me away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trio, the home, and the black dog.

Above a sea of gnarled branches and leaves long turned brown and dead, voices float.

“So why did you drag us out here, Phichit? We have a pretty big competition in two days, we should probably be practicing,” Yuuri says, voice muffled through the scarf around his mouth and nose. Brown eyes peer out from behind blue rimmed glasses towards Phichit, who is trotting (yes, trotting, not really walking) a few feet ahead of them. One of Yuuri’s arms is being held captive by Viktor, who is matching his strides evenly with his own. Leaves crunch under their feet.

“It won’t take long,” Phichit says in response. He pulls the hood of his hoodie up over his head, and Yuuri can’t help but smile. It’s made to look like a hamster, with little ears sticking up on the hood, cream in color with a pale brown belly. It’s unmistakably Phichit. “Just an hour or two if you think it’s as cool as I do!”

“Isn’t it just a supposedly haunted house?” Viktor asks. “You know ghosts aren’t real, right?” Viktor has never been big on the supernatural, Yuuri knows. Yuuri isn’t sure himself of where he stands on the issue, as he’s never seen evidence for or against it.

“Don’t say that, there’s  _ tons _ of evidence for ghosts, and you’ll believe it once we get there,” Phichit whines. “And it shouldn’t be long now -- look, dead ahead!”

All three heads turn to follow Phichit’s outstretched finger towards the crest of a hill. Situated perfectly on top of that hill is a rickety-looking, Victorian style home, with broken windows and a crooked door and a sign that says “NO TRESPASSING” in big red letters. Yuuri feels a shiver run through him.

“Maybe we should turn back,” he suggests upon seeing the sign. “We all know how Americans can be about trespassing.” They came here, to the United States, about a week ago to train for an upcoming competition, and while Yuuri used to live here he can’t find it in him to feel comfortable here. It isn’t home.

And this place definitely isn’t making it any easier.

“Nah, nobody’s lived here for at least a year now,” Phichit replies, running a gloved thumb against the splintered sign.

Viktor huffs, his breath fogging in the air like a tiny cloud. “Wouldn’t that mean a bank owns it or something? Yuuri’s right, we should get out of here.” Here he pauses in his strides, and Yuuri is forced to stop with him.

Phichit’s face droops, and Yuuri winces. He never likes seeing people upset -- maybe he’s just a bit too sensitive. But there’s something about Viktor’s face that gives Yuuri more pause than it should, he thinks. He looks... slightly upset. Yuuri tugs on his sleeve.

“Are you alright?” He asks quietly, under his breath.

“What?” Viktor looks at him a bit unsteadily, and then his face perks up. “Yes, I’m fine. I just don’t think we should go into a house that’s probably haunted.”

“I thought you said you didn’t believe in ghosts,” Phichit chides, walking over to Viktor and poking his chest. Viktor frowns at him, then rolls his eyes. “So what’s the truth, Vik-tor~?”

Viktor opens his mouth as if to reply, but the words die on his tongue as his eyes focus on something in the distance. Noticing the change, Phichit turns around to get a look at what Viktor has seen, and Yuuri lifts his head.

Standing on the crest of the hill in front of the old house is a dog, with fur as dark as night and eyes the shade and color of dark blood. It disappears into the home a few seconds later, and the trio follow it as well.

The door slams shut behind them.


End file.
